


Premier Bisous/First Kiss | HP!Papyrus x HP!Undyne

by LewdNuageJuice



Category: Handplates - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyne, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, papdyne, undyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdNuageJuice/pseuds/LewdNuageJuice
Summary: After Papyrus and Sans had an argument, Paps spend most of his time creating puzzles in Snowdin and hanging out with Undyne, well, MOSTLY hanging out with her, the fishy woman is such a good company...Perhaps this is the occasion to try something new.
Relationships: Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Premier Bisous/First Kiss | HP!Papyrus x HP!Undyne

**Author's Note:**

> Well, still bad at writing, but I got some progress, idk why I'm so invested in Handplates fics, but oh well, I Love Undyne x Papyrus! 'Will write more of them in the future. The AU belongs to Zarla-s (Deviantart, tumblr, twitter).

“Not that I don’t like hanging out with you and everything, but... have you slept at all the past few days?”

“I DON’T NEED SLEEP.”

“Are you still mad at Sans? Just make up with him already. This is getting ridiculous.”

“HE NEEDS TO TELL ME WHAT’S REALLY GOING ON! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP IF I DON’T KNOW?”

Undyne sighed. She stepped aside to let Papyrus storm out his anger on the dummy; she figured out that object didn’t matter as much as peoples in his SOUL considering how he disfigured the poor thing, she will have to brought another (and probably more if this doesn’t settle down soon). As she watches absently bones and pillows stuffing fly across the cavern, she smiles faintly.

Since she met Papyrus her life changed a lot, she spends so much time with him and he radiates his sunshine auras everywhere, beaming at every new thing he gets to learn in her cooking lessons or practices, well, right now is not the best example.

But mostly, he treats her like a woman. People assume she is very tomboyish and want to be treated like a boy, well it doesn’t hurt or anything, but she never says no to some girly stuff for the occasion. Maybe it is because she’s a Guard, or ‘cause she is confident and strong and intimidating, she is bisexual too, so it doesn’t help with the clichés.

But she is just a strong marshmallow! And Papyrus is too, so it matches...

Her gaze softened. Undyne looked at her friend again. He is strong, like a man. She blushes in embarrassment. She watches way too much Shojo with Alphys. The Royal Guard caught movement that pulls her out of reveries, Paps is watching her silently, for a brief moment before starting throwing bones again. 

When Papyrus finished destroying the dummy until only its ashes remain, they got inside for a cup of tea. Surely he needed one.

She was washing the cups before Papyrus could even have the time to do it himself, she’s didn’t want him to do more work than He already has with Sans, like Alphys, she was a bit lazy with dishes so she only washes them by hand when Papyrus comes, but these days his visit are quite random so she just washes few of them right before preparing the tea. 

As she washed the last cup thoroughly, she felt Papyrus hugging her from behind, arms wrapped around her waist. 

She froze, cheeks red like tomatoes.

“UNDYNE...”

“Y-Yes?”

“COULD YOU TURN AROUND PLEASE?”

She turned around to face her friend when he grabs the collar of her shirt to pull her face close to his, cold teeth pressing against her warm lips. It was like she had been struck by the thunder. Papyrus place firmly both his hands on each side of her face deepening the kiss before pulling out to let her recover from what just happened. Her wide eyes drifted toward him and she swore she never saw that smug lust expression on someone before.

He pulled her again for another kiss; it was like she was melting, so much that her jaw dropped slightly, allowing him to test something by very gently biting the lower lip with his upper teeth and the other way around until both of them participated in it. He broke the kiss again;

“UNDYNE... LET’S DO MORE NEXT TIME.”

Before she could even say something, Papyrus eyes widened, looking behind her.

“THE WATER IS OVERFLOWING!!!”

Undyne quickly turned off the water. The sink was almost overflowing, and she was sure that when she’ll reach for the sink plug, it will definitely make a mess, oops...

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to say?


End file.
